<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have you tried to be more perfect by drunk_roxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087030">Have you tried to be more perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy'>drunk_roxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Teen Angst, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джереми бы ценить то, что у него есть; не тянуться в эту чернеющую пропасть, не считать гулкие удары сердца, не предвкушать тягучую пустоту где-то под ребрами и невольную дрожь от каждого пойманного взгляда. Не проматывать в миллиардный раз каждую из мыслей — темных, скользких, навязчивых — таких, от которых никак не выйдет убежать.<br/>Таких, которые никак не спрячешь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have you tried to be more perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это все только в моей голове, — говорит себе Джереми.</p>
<p>Сквип сидит напротив и молчит — и улыбается так, что у Джереми все внутри переворачивается. Сквип, конечно же, знает об этом — и продолжает улыбаться.</p>
<p>Джереми, наверное, неправильный, потому и Сквип ему достался неправильный тоже — вместо нормальной помощи постоянные испытания доверия, и с каждым разом все больше запретов. И с каждым разом все больше издевок, ухмылок, нарочито-понимающих взглядов — то ли с жалостью, то ли с презрением.</p>
<p>Джереми бы ценить то, что у него есть — хрупкое испуганное чувство, мягкую теплоту в груди, которую так легко спугнуть неосторожными словами, и уютные вечера, и дружеские перепалки, и неловкие объятия. Или то, что могло бы быть — прерывистое дыхание, застрявшие в горле слова, и блики солнца в чужих волосах, и теплые руки, и разделенный на двоих смех.</p>
<p>Не тянуться в эту чернеющую пропасть, не считать гулкие удары сердца, не предвкушать тягучую пустоту где-то под ребрами и невольную дрожь от каждого пойманного взгляда. Не проматывать в миллиардный раз каждую из мыслей — темных, скользких, навязчивых — таких, от которых никак не выйдет убежать.</p>
<p>Таких, которые никак не спрячешь.</p>
<p>Это все только в его голове — все, включая Сквипа, и скрыть не получится ничего, как бы Джереми не хотел.</p>
<p>— Мне не нравятся конфликтующие задания, — говорит Сквип, и его голос пропитан тщательно выверенной насмешкой. — Текущая цель все еще не достигнута, а ты уже стремишься к чему-то новому?</p>
<p>«К чему-то новому» в его исполнении звучит так, что Джереми хочется провалиться под землю. Он чувствует, как горят уши и щеки — наверное, лицо сейчас в уродливых красных пятнах, — и не может ни слова сказать в свою защиту. Даже если бы он смог вымучить какие-то слова — разве они помогли бы ему? Сквип всегда знает что сказать, как разбить любые аргументы, как втоптать его в грязь и как — снова — напомнить ему, насколько он жалок.</p>
<p>Он чувствует себя бабочкой в морилке — сначала еще трепыхался, сбивая чешуйки с крыльев, и верил, что сумеет вырваться, а теперь ни на что уже нет сил. Сквип, должно быть, проткнет его булавкой и спрячет под стекло — но сначала исправит его, потому что несовершенным экземплярам нет места в коллекции.</p>
<p>Джереми сам задал параметры идеальности — вот и расплачивается теперь за глупость, ведет себя именно так, как положено крутым ребятам: носит неудобные вещи, не прячет больше руки в карманы, встречается с популярной девушкой и игнорирует всяких лузеров и гиков. Сквип порой доволен его успехами — но чаще его успехов недостаточно. Всех успехов мира было бы недостаточно, знает Джереми, потому что Сквип — как черная дыра или как бездна, которая вглядывается в ответ в неосторожных, что потревожили ее.</p>
<p>У Джереми перехватывает дыхание от этих мыслей.</p>
<p>Потому что — а если задвинуть все мысли в дальний угол и побежать вперед напролом, позабыть про страх и неловкость, позабыть про оставшийся позади мир — и прыгнуть в эту манящую бездну, не ухватив с собой даже глотка воздуха? Умрет сразу или протянет еще пару мгновений в неподвижной пустоте? А может, там не пустота вовсе, а целый мир, который Джереми и представить себе не мог?</p>
<p>Он знает слишком хорошо, что никогда не прыгнет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>